Low profile water distillers adapted to be fitted in cabinetry such as a drawer in a kitchen area are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,419 issued May 5, 1992. In order to function properly it is important that such units be positioned in a level horizontal orientation in the cabinet in which the unit is mounted. Available mounting systems have required large numbers of separate hardware pieces to accommodate mounting of such units in drawers of varying dimensions. A time consuming process has also been required in order to level the units particularly from front to back.